Warmth
by IncompleteWithoutLife
Summary: Warmth; A deep sense that holds temptation. Instead of the combustion a flickering flame has it's growth. Indeed the harsh change in the climate holds a factor in the dying breed. You must hold her accountable for the chilling venom lurking beneath the surface.
1. Somewhere Only We Know

_**Okay yeah I know I should've updated 'Alone Together' rather than post this story, but eh I couldn't help myself. Anyway this isn't a songfic, so it doesn't have anyone singing, but it is based on a song. So is the title of the fic, but I'm not going to reveal it just yet…Weird that you can just find it out yourselves, but that'll just ruin all of the fun. Whelp enjoys.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Description-<strong>_ _**Tori had a fast car, and Jade wanted a ticket to anywhere; maybe they could make a deal. Maybe together they could get somewhere. Any place was better; they won't have to drive to far, just cross the border into the city. They had to make a decision, leave tonight or die this way. Jade had a feeling that with Tori she belonged, that she could be someone.**_

_**Disclaimer; Man I these things (Sigh) alright then let's get this over with. I don't own victorious (Ya-da- Ya-da-Ya-da, the song title…there all property- ya know what let's just leave it at that.**_

_**Song/Title: Somewhere only we know**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere Only We Know<strong>_

Her mother had packed away every bit of hope, and dragged it out the door the day she left. Things were never perfect for them even before the leave. They constantly argued bearing out every single bit of hatred for one another. In reality though she knew they were very much in love with each other. It seemed that her father's business derailing had finally taken its toll. She could see the stress clouding their eyes when they tried to send her a reassuring smile. She was six at the time.

Over the years she watched the purple tint of tension forming under their eyes. She could remember when her 'best friend' had spent the night over and nick named them zombies. That was the moment she paid close attention to the small rings darken with each passing day. She had told her mother about the small comment, and when she had her mother laughed and told her everyone's parents had them. She knew it was a lie. She had seen her next door neighbor Jaclyn Turner parents and they hadn't looked anything like hers. It was then she had noticed how different her parents looked from the others.

While hers looked worn out and weary; the others looked alive, and happy. She also noticed that the 'alive' looking parents had always attended everyone of the show and tells her class held every Friday. She had mentioned the show and tells to her parents countless times, and they had always told her the exact same line every time. _'Next Friday, I promise.'_

And she had always believed them.

She watched from the back of the class room, as the other students show their favorite blankets, toys, books; and she cried silently every time she saw the parents watch their kid with a proud smile. Her teacher had tried to convince her to present and every time she agreed eagerly with a beaming smile every time. When Friday came around she always had her favorite pair of scissors in hand ready to proudly show them off to everyone. She would always wait by the door greeting all the parents as they came to support their kid. She had done it so many times she knew the exact order they would arrive. She had done it so many times with that big grin of hers – And so many times her face fell – She tried to fight back the familiar wetness nagging at her eyelids every time; but she always lost that fight.

It was when she had decided for the very first time to ever present did she stop believing in the false hope they had been giving her. She stood in front of the class scissors in hand proudly trying to ignore the pitiful smiles the other kids parents were sending her. It was when she looked into the eyes of her teacher did she realize how pitiful she must have looked. Her teacher had never given her a smile so sad. From that moment on she decided to never participate in show and tell ever again.

They sent her away that Christmas. To her grandparents they told her they would be there on Christmas day with all of the toys she had wanted. When she woke up that day in the guest room of her grandparent's house racing down to the Christmas tree to greet her parents; she instantly knew they wouldn't be joining her when she spotted the empty seats she had reserved for them. She left her grandparent's in a sorrowful mood when her parents showed up the next day with the same weary smiles. They had promised that this would be the last holiday spent at her grandparents.

Needless to say they sent her off to her grandparents for every holiday that followed.

It was standing there surrounded by complete strangers on her thirteenth birthday, did she realize how little time she actually spent with her own parents. This was the third birthday they had shipped her off to her grandparents. They had always told her that they had to go pick up her 'big birthday surprise' and she knew it was a lie the moment it left their lips, but she only nodded and smiled to please them. Really she knew she shipped her off so she could receive some type of presents, because of financial issues. She had seen all of the bills stacked on top of her father's desk.

When they hadn't shown up for her first performance in her middle school play; she decided she would stop listening to the pipe dreams they had always feed her.

Eight years. For eight years they put on the façade that everything was alright.

It was when she came home from school to find her distraught looking father gently rocking back and forth sobbing helplessly – 'moms' favorite chair – clinging to a tearstained letter, did she witness everything crumble apart. She hadn't known exactly what to feel after reading the letter three times through. Despair? Hatred? Sadness?

She hadn't felt anything. Numb...She was numb to the core.

Without the small income her mother made, their financial issues had finally swallowed them whole. It didn't help that her father had refused to move away from the chair, and positioned it so that it faced the front door. She knew he was slowly driving himself into insanity as he mumbled to himself every day, she knew he hoped that his wife would walk back in through the same doors she walked out of.

It wasn't much of a surprise when the bills became too much for her father – He'd lost his business a few year back – he made a habit of sitting in that old chair so long, he'd even forget to go to work. He hadn't even batted an eyelash when she started to sell the expensive items to pay the bills. He'd gotten so many loans from the bank to keep his business from going bankrupt, by the time her mother left he had gone into a great deal of debt. So when the bank showed up to take the house he only shrugged; she had heard him grumble something about not wanting the house anyway.

She took it upon herself to find a two bedroom apartment on the far side of Hollywood. It was crappy, small, and in a terrible neighborhood, but all she could afford. She had gotten a job working in a small sleazy diner on the outskirts of town, the pay was small, but just enough to keep stable. She had laughed once, when she realized how she lived a life of one of those old cheesy love stories. Only she was still waiting for that someone to save her from her life's disasters.

* * *

><p>"Jade, Jade is that you!"<p>

She sighed, leaning against the cool metal of the front door.

He'd ask the same question every day. It was only the two of them, but she knew every time she walked through the front door he was hoping to see her long gone mother. Jade wanted nothing more than to yell, and scream she's never coming back; she just could never bring herself to do it.

"Yeah dad, it's me." He made some type of noise between a gurgle, and a mumble.

He was drinking – again – If his speech impairment hadn't been the clue, then it was defiantly the strong smell of beer reeking from the small living room. Jade knew he hadn't had any money to purchase the beer when she left for school that morning. So that meant one thing.

He searched her room again.

Rushing past the drunken man, she pushed down all sense of doubt as she hastily dug around under her bed. When her hand met a small black metal box decorated with skulls around its interior, she tried to push all of the stinging pain once she seen the keyhole had been mangled into broken pieces of scrap. Even with the discouragement settling in, she couldn't help but take a small glance of hope. Her eyes started to water. This was the third time he had stolen from the box, but he'd never had destroyed the small item. She could tell he had tried to force it open with his bare hands, and her guess was when he failed he used the aggression with a hammer.

He'd never been this aggressive. He might be finally releasing the anger that had built up over the last three years. She didn't know if this was a good thing, or the beginning of something terrible. She never actually did anything about the previously stolen money, but this was the only money she had saved up for food for the month. Wiping furiously at her damp eyes, she scowled deciding to confront the man for the first time. She tried to mask her aching throat as she watched him fumble around drunkenly trying to find the remote to the tiny TV set.

"You've been in my room!" She tried to hold back the amount of force that welled up in the pit of her stomach.

Her anger flared when he ignored her grumbling about how the cheap TV was. Unconsciously she stood forcefully shoving the man she called her father with rage she hadn't ever felt in her life.

"That was all the money I had for anything, you selfish bastard, it's one thing to steal money from your own daughter, but it's another story when you go about trash talking about things that you haven't had the right decency to buy! Dame it dad why can't you see she's not coming back," She shook her head tears freely falling down her pale cheeks.

"She's Never Coming back!" She gave him one last shove sending him three feet away from her.

_Silence._

Trying desperately to keep her blurred vision set on carpet – It was an odd shade of green – She had never noticed. She didn't to be so blunt, and rude, but he had to let the truth settle in some way or another. He still hadn't deserved the extra inputs; she had let her anger get the best of her. Wiping away at her tears she shook her head. He did deserve this. She let her eyes lock with stunned striking blue orbs. For a moment she actually recall the father she had remembered well before their lives turned to shit. Something unrecognizable flashed through his eyes, and in an instant she felt a stinging pain shooting through her cheek. Stumbling back trying to regain her footing she heard an unfamiliar scream.

She frowned staring into those once caring eyes; now turned into sad, depressed, regretful eyes. He stared so coldly. It took a moment before realization sunk in.

He had hit her. He had done the worst thing any parent could do, and he had done her unimaginably. He laid his hands on her. She took a fearful step back. Trying to make sense of the actions that had taken place only seconds ago. She didn't know what to do; she didn't know what to feel. So she opted for the first thing she had learned while watching her parents constant arguments. She glared.

"If this is how you acted while I was sent away to my grandparents, then no wonder she left. If I had the choice I would've gone right along with her, packing things away. Do you realize how pathetic you look? Watching you sit there in that old piece of furniture hoping for her to walk through that door, every day for the last three years? It's just downright pitiful," She paused snatching her leather jacket off of mantle moving towards the door she had gestured to in her anger filled rant.

"You're such a pathetic piece of shit! I hope you find the joy you're always looking for while waiting for her. The sooner you get it through your head the better. **She's**. **Never**. **Coming**. **Back**." She seethed slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

><p>Regardless of the jacket she was wearing Jade could still feel the bite of LA's chilly nights. Its thin material was doing nothing to protect her from the air sneaking its way passed her arms. She knew shouldn't be walking this late at night; especially in the neighborhood she lived in, but she didn't care. She didn't care if someone were to mug her for all of the useless items that were shoved carelessly inside her jackets pockets. She wouldn't even mind if someone were to randomly come and shoot her dead. She wouldn't have minded it at all. At least it would end the constant pain etched inside her chest.<p>

She felt empty. And if the truth about death had actually been correct, then who was she to get In the way of her own happy ending?

Sighing she trudged along the small street trying to vaguely remember the directions to the nearest bus. She could only wish her luck that she had enough for the bus fair. She didn't know where she would go, but she decided that going back into that depressing hell she called home didn't seem all too smart.

She knew there would be an end to the small comfort she'd built for her father and self. It always ended on a terrible note for her. Nothing lasted forever, and for her it seemed anything good could never last more than a few moments. She'd done this for over three years; and she was tired. She could have decided to drop out of school to ease that stress, and she wouldn't be half as exhausted, but she didn't want that. She didn't want to end up like her mother, who had to drop out because she had Jade at a young age. Her mother hadn't even had the chance to attend college. Her father had majored in business, but she had seen how fast his business had crumbled in the small span of four years.

So she decided to make it her mission to be the exact opposite of the two. She would attend college –opposite of her mother – She would choose anything opposite of business to major in – different direction from her father – And she wouldn't waste her time with anyone unless she deemed them trustworthy. She wouldn't let anyone get close to her, so she built up walls to surround herself. It was her fortress against the cruel rules of her life. Everyone she ever loved had left without a second glance back. And that hurt, hurt like hell. She promised herself not to let someone walk into her life, and trust them with everything only to throw it back in her face the day they walked out.

Maybe that was the reason she never had any close friends; or friends.

She knew she was far from ugly, beautiful even, but no one wanted the baggage she carried along. No one wanted to try for the disturbed Goth, whose mother left her and her father at the age of fourteen. No one wanted to bother with the damaged pale Ice Queen. No one wanted to look behind her sixty foot walls; no one wanted to look deeper into the hard glares, scowls, snide comments, snarky remarks, or the huge façade she grew to know. It was just a simple fact. No one wanted to put in all of the effort it took to get to the center of it all. To find out whom she truly was.

Or maybe it was because; she wasn't like any other teenager her age. She didn't have the privileges like them; she couldn't go hang-out with friends – How could she when she didn't even have any – She couldn't sneak out when her parents had grounded her, she couldn't go to those insane parties she heard other teens rave about, she didn't even have a car.

She was a freak.

She loved the pain of others; even so she loved to inflict the same pain. She loves when her snarky comments would make anyone's face fall with sadness, or how when anyone would mention her name with trembling lips. How everyone would inform the new kids she was the 'tormenter' of the entire school. She loved the fear she put inside of anyone who tried to get close to her, she loved to see that one glare could make anyone's blood run cold. She loved that she hated all of the above and her life she had been forced to live, and no one even noticed.

Jade had always enjoyed black coffee with two sugars. It was her favorite thing, behind her precious scissors. It was also one of the only things that had never let her down. She also loved the scorching pain the black liquid left as it burned down her throat, and the bitter taste that reminded her of her own life. It was bittersweet. Her favorite.

So when she had found a coffee shop while wondering around for any signs of help needed for a job. She had claimed it as her own safe haven, it was cheap, small, and cozy, and almost always never busy; sure it was on the other side of town and would take up nearly an hour to reach, but she didn't care, because it was open twenty-four hours a day. It was only a bonus that the coffee happened to be the best she'd ever tasted. She loved this place. It was different from any other coffee shop around; she knew black and red weren't very popular colors to theme a coffee shop around. Yet they had chosen two of the most depressing colors there could be. Not to mention it were her two favorite colors. Whether they did it intentionally or not, it fit perfectly.

Pushing open the steal black handle's of 'David's Coffee' Jade sighed relaxing at the smell of freshly brewed coffee. The smell had always given her a sense of security; it always assured her that this place wasn't going anywhere. Not bothering to order a coffee Jade maneuvered around the small area of the chairs to a particular familiar booth. It could seat up to four people, and looked rather spacious with just her sitting there, but she didn't care because this was the most isolated seating area in the entire café.

She frowned peaking at the clock above the enterence. It was nearing twelve o'clock. She wasn't nearly as tired as she should be, but she was usually working by this time. Stuffing her hand into her jack pockets she groaned pulling out the contents in her pocket. Receipt from the coffee shop she was currently in, quarter, half a gum stick, some rolled up paper balls she used to throw during lunch, and a wrinkled dollar bill. She sighed. She really needed a coffee right now, but she was at least two dollars short right now.

She muttered cursing furiously. She knew she should've just walked an extra hour to reach this place. If she had she wouldn't have had to waste the three dollars it took for bus fair. She cursed herself for renting that shit house on the other side of town, she cursed her father for stealing the money that set her off, she cursed after her MIA mother, she cursed herself for not being smart enough to grab the money she knew her father hadn't spent in just one day, and she cursed the pathetic tears that were threatening to spill.

Blinking back the tears, Jade turned her head towards the door; and she instantly scowled. A guy no more in his mid twenties had just walked out with a steaming cup of coffee; Jade didn't even try to conceal her envy. He obviously seemed like he hadn't had a care in the world, it was in his walk. And his designer jeans had stated he had enough money to keep him stable. What made her even more jealous was the goofy grin he was supporting. Who even had the right mind to wear a grin like that at 12:25 was beyond her understanding. Maybe it was the sense of helplessness, or the longing for the coffee, but she snapped her gaze towards the counter.

Her eyes settled on the lone figure leaning against the long island. Their back was turned away from her, so she couldn't get a good look; their small slender frame, and what Jade described as long chestnut hair pulled into a ponytail had proved the figure to be female. She didn't know why she was staring or why she didn't force herself to look away, but Jade sat staring silently at the back of the girl. She was a worker, and Jade could barely make out her fingers moving furiously; maybe typing. The girl tensed alerting Jade she could feel the burning gaze; that should have been the first sign to look away, but Jade held her gaze. The second was when the girl turned around without warning eyes searching critically for the source of her watcher. The third just happened to be the second those big brown eyes that reminded Jade of coffee locked on her; only hers were at least two shades lighter.

They were gorgeous.

Jade didn't even blink, and she noticed the girl instantly relax. Other than a blink or two they held each other's gaze. Jade didn't know if they were analyzing each other, but she didn't bother to show the girl her curiosity. It was then Jade wished she interacted with other's more, so she could read the blank emotion the girl's eyes held; She had been keeping them void of any emotion. Jade could understand that very much. The stranger eyes she was gazing at looked exactly like the type of orbs that looked hard to read at first glance, but one deeper look into those eyes, and you could read them like an open book.

Jade huffed, tearing away from their intense gaze. She frowned staring out the cafés large open window. The girl had frustrated her, and in a sense made her day even worse. It had saddened her. The girl seemed guarded. Jade didn't know why it bothered her so much, but something about that girl ate at her. It only fueled the despair that had been building up within her. Why hadn't the girl showed anything? And why did the girl guard herself so much.

Jade could feel the stinging tears. It was moments like these when Jade wondered why she had to be cursed with that intimidating aurora. Her eyes flicked towards the soft sound of something sliding against the wood of the table's booth.

Jade let her eyes travel from the large coffee cup sitting in front of her towards the reason it had been placed in front of her. It was the girl. Jade let her eyes slowly take in the girls' beauty. With the intense staring they had done earlier she hadn't had time to take it all in. Her skin was flawlessly tan; her high prominent cheekbones highlighted the small smile she was sending Jade. With her hair up into a ponytail Jade could see every detail of her face; her face was strong yet still held those feminine features. The girl reminded Jade of that small detail she wasn't; soft. Jade had yet to see the girl's full appearance seeing as the girl had on her formal black, red logo worker hat brimming just above her eyes.

Her small smile only seemed to grow into a perfect bright smile, as she realized Jade hadn't looked any other place other than her face. Jade frowned in confusion. The girl seemed less guarded. In fact Jade could read a small amount of sadness lurking in those brown pools, though in a second it was replaced in what Jade could only make out as understanding.

Jade's frown deepened as she felt unfamiliar emotions welling up inside her.

"You," She whispered softly; Jades eyes shut, flipping her head back comfortably. Her voice was angelic; it instantly reminded Jade of sweet slow dripping honey. She didn't even care that the strange girls' first words to her were so unusual, and cryptic.

"What?" She noticed how husky her already rough voice had sounded and she grimaced, but the girl didn't seem to mind. Jade opened her eyes slowly watching the girl intently.

Clearing her throat she smiled softy.

"Victoria Vega." She stuck her hand out for Jade to take. Vega… 'A star' Jade let the sudden thought pass through without a second guess. Studying the hand for a few seconds Jade smiled. She hadn't known how long ago it was since she had genuinely smiled, or how great it felt when someone had actually had the decency to offer her their hand.

"Jade." She hated speaking her last name. It only reminded her of the lack of family. Taking the offered hand Jade shook it gently. She noticed the curiosity that flashed through her eyes; Jade smile grew when she didn't press. Her hand was soft, and warm. Jade didn't even question the normalcy she felt, or how perfect their hands seemed to fit perfectly together; almost like a jigsaw puzzle that had been missing the other piece for some time.

She didn't want to let go, so she continued to shake with a desperate grip. When the other girl nodded and simply lifted her free hand so that it was covering their joined hands, she felt the foreign feeling of security. Jade sighed, when she felt a soft lazy pattern being drawn on her pale hand.

"I'm not going anywhere." She searched her eyes trying to find the truth in her words. This was going against everything she had built up over the years. This girl she had just met managed to nail a small crack in the fortress surrounding her. _'I can't let this happen, she's lying'_. She chanted the thought over and over, but when she saw the truthful smile, and those brown eyes pleading her to believe, it shattered whatever doubt she pieced together.

"I know." Came Jades reply, the whisper hadn't been nearly enough to conceal the pain evident. She frowned recalling the small thought of not wanting to hide anything from the brunette sitting across from her. Jade watched the girls smile grow tenfold, and this brought up a smile of her own. She wanted to make the girl smile with any given opportunity.

"Gorgeous." She sighed.

"Beautiful." The pale girl of the two tilted her head slowly, trying to find the girls reason to retort her own comment.

"Goddess." She mumbled.

"Aphrodite." Victoria shot back with a small grin. Jade paused in shock.

"Coffee…" Jade didn't like the way the half-Latina she assumed frowned. She didn't know what the vague statement meant, but she let her eyes drift to the cooling coffee sitting in front of her. Then it all clicked, she hadn't even touched the drink. She shook her head denying. She didn't have any money, and she wouldn't take a drink from someone she just met. _'She's not like anyone you've met.'_ Jade erased the thought away, no matter how true it actually was.

"Please," Without second thought Jade nodded, grateful that the cup was still steaming hot. Clutching the cup with her free hand she took a small sip, savoring the taste on her tongue. The heat had long since affected her. She didn't even care that the girl had gotten her a cup of coffee just the way she liked it. If anything the thought alone warmed her more than the coffee itself.

"Your eyes," Jade paused at the confused expression that passed over her companion.

"There like coffee, scorching hot with heat. They pack the raw emotions of my favorite way to drink it, there so warm and inviting…giving off the comfort anyone wouldn't even think twice of having on a cold night. I love the dark mixture itself. But yours are just a tad bit lighter. It's something I know for certain that hasn't ever left me, or will never, I've loved it more than anything," Jade watched the girl with a sense of positivity that her next words wouldn't deter the girl away.

"Only now yours is its replacement."

Jade tried her hardest at keeping the goofy grin that threatened to make way, it didn't help that the brunette was already supporting the look.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Should I leave this a one-shot? I mean I could do two more chapters, but that's up to you guys. Anyway how'd ya like it? Yeah I didn't re-read this (When do I ever) but point out the mistakes if you feel like you need to. Sorry the title had almost nothing to do with the chapter, but eh I thought it fit.<strong>_

_**I'm going to be updating Alone Together really soon, so don't worry I haven't forgotten about the story…I'm actually still working on the next chapter for it.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Write Ya later! ;)**_


	2. Say Something

_**So...I know you guys haven't really heard much of me, but It seems that you guy's like this little ol' story. So as an apology here's the Second chapter to Somewhere Only We Know. And I really like writing for the feel of the story. If that even makes sense. Anyway Enjoy!**_

_**Title/Song: Say Something (God just amazing, and I really recommend watching the Victoria Justice and Max Schnider cover. Just gorgeous)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Say Something<strong>_

"Can I ask you something?"

The uncertainty in her voice surprised the both of them, and out of sheer embarrassment Jade let her eyes wander to their clasped hands. In between the small conversation they shared over the last hour, she had been unconsciously fiddling with her companions hand. While all the same when her eye's landed on their other clapsed hands she sighed. There pinkies were joined, and the small gesture struck a cord in her brain. Her previous question had seemed minor to the newly formed curiosity, and fear that arouse while she stared perplexed at there differently clasped hands. She frowned desperately trying to find the will to rip away from the girls grasp; it didn't help that she didn't want to pull away from the comfort.

As hard as she thought on the matter, she came to one conclusion. This wasn't normal. They had met in such an odd fashion that she herself couldn't grasp the thought of how normal this felt. Even with the lack of knowledge on human interactions, Jade knew that this was something foreign from the usual meetings she had witnessed. Countless times she had seen how many times people would accidentally bump into one another; and she would watch the various blossoming connections that would form-from the actions; even then there would be the small amount of discomfort visible. She had never once seen an encounter where two would gaze at one another as though they were meant to lay eyes upon each other. Or where they would form-from a bond that isn't understandable to others. It just wasn't normal to the eye. That was all the thought she needed.

Scowling at there hands she ripped away shaking her head in frustration. Her burning gaze settled upon the brunette, and she instantly regretted lookin into those hurt, saddened eyes. She felt her stomach twist in unpleasant knots. She didn't want to be the cause of the girls expression. Though all of her logic told her that it was what's needed. Ignoring the itching feeling to continue physical contact, she turned her head away from that taunting hurt etched into the girls features.

"What is this?" Her conscious screamed for her to soften her voice, but her mind objected just as much. She winced herself when she heard how hard, and withdrawn her voice sounded. She still didn't meet the girls eye's; for fear of spotting that pain she caused.

"Does this need an explanation," Her nose flared at the comment, and her eye's snapped to the brunette in front of her.

She was confused, and even worse she was angry. Angry at herself for causing the slight quiver of the girls voice, Angry at the painful frown she was staring at, Angry at the roar of disappointment welling inside her, and angry at the conflicting feelings Victoria had created.

"This isn't normal." She cursed herself when her logic had taken complete control of her words.

"Normal isn't extraordinary. Normal isn't what happens when two people who understand each other cross paths. You aren't normal."

Jade stood. This wasn't her, no she wasn't one to grow attached to someone. She wasn't one to instantly open up to someone. She's not one to trust so easily; so why was this girl, someone she just met, a stranger, opening door's she closed shut years ago? She was a cold, distant, heartless, sarcastic goth. So why did it pain her so much, to know she was hurting the brunette? Why was she yearning for the the girls touch? She didn't have an explanation, and she feared that. She hated the unknown. So she did what she always did best to hide her fear, she chose the safest resort. Anger.

"So now I'm a freak!"

She closed her eyes in vain to block out the silent tears rolling down the girls face. She wanted more than anything to wrap the girl in a tight embrace, and whisper small apologies. She wanted to sooth the pain she caused; but she knew the most logical reasoning was to cut the ties short. With the thought she slowly let her burning glare settle on that tear-stained face. Victoria let out a small sob, with the heated glare.

"That's not what I meant Jade, and you know it. Why are you doing this?" Jade recoiled from the outstretched hand reaching for her. She shook her head.

"What, being logical? Doing something that makes sense?"

Jade refused to let the tears aching to break through her eyelids flow. This was for the best. For the both of them. She was doing something that the both of will look back on years later, and chuckle at there own stupidity. Whatever was forming between them needed to be squashed. Jade knew that, and she internally begged that Victoria would understand. She didn't want to cause the girl anymore pain. This was what the both of them needed.

"Don't. Don't make decisions that aren't your's to make alone. Please Jade...I need yo-" Jade shook her head furiously.

"No! Don't say that! We were fine without each other before, so what difference will this make? None, so don't say things that aren't true."

Her heart squeezed in protest.

"Jade please just-"

She deepened her glare. Why was this so hard? Why was she doing this? This can all be avoided, so why won't she just let Jade finish? Jade knew the answer, but she let her mind over cloud her heart. She just wanted the aching in her chest to stop.

"Did you really expect me to just accept this? That their would be no questions attached? If you did, then you are just naive as you look. This isn't real. When you wake up from wonderland, the sooner you will find out how stupid your being."

Brown eye's shut tight, and there was various sobs racking through the worker. Jade paused, and for the smallest of seconds her eyes softened. Her hand reached out to the girl, and it was mere inches away, before she pulled back. Trying to cover the lump of sorrow in her throat she scoffed.

She couldn't do this. She turned away from Victoria, and tried to keep her own sobs in. Hearing the broken sobs emitting from the girl Jade started for the door. She couldn't bear the sound. She needed it to stop. She needed to get away.

"Jade..." She froze midway through the door.

Tears broke free. She shook her head, and in a burst attempt to put distance between the them. She ran. Desperately ignoring the aching in her chest

* * *

><p>She didn't know where she was. She didn't know how long or far her feet had carried her, but she didn't care about her well being. She didn't even care when she fell helplessly to the ground. Her legs brought to her chest, she made a valid attempt to cover her ears. Tears streamed down her face. She let out a strangled wail. She clamped on her hands harder; her mind replaying the heart wrenching sob she had caused. She screamed, and shook her head in vain to rid her mind of the pain laced into Victoria's sobs.<p>

"I'm sorry. God please I'm so sorry, Please stop. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it."

Hard sobs racked her body when she envisioned those brown eye's wet with pain and tears gazing at her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know this was just terrible. But I have reason for this, please don't hate me. It's just It fit, and I promise things will get better. They won't have to endure the pain for long, and no Jade isn't going crazy. I think this should turn into a full story now. I promise they'll have an happy ending.<strong>_

_**I'll be updating Alone Together soon.**_

_**Write Ya Later ( I can't even do the wink. God I feel terrible now.)**_


End file.
